Home
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side. Because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo people! I was watching the last episode of Naruto Shippuden when I realized how little we have on SasuSaku's blank period. So… I just had to get it out of my system.  
It's what I think happened. It's not much but may be it can fill in the blanks.**

 **BTW, I suggest you guys read Sasuke Shinden and Sakura hidden before this. And also may be Naruto Gaiden. That way you'll know better about what's happening here.**

 **SO…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **HOME**_

 **Summary** : _He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!"

"Tadaima, Sakura."

That was it. That was all she had wanted- for him to come home. No cute lovey dovey things the other couples did. Nope. All she wanted was that he was home-where he belonged.

So when she saw him standing at the bench she smiled and her vision blurred. It was the same bench where he had left her back in their genin days. She blinked in frustration. She didn't want to miss even a second of seeing him. She took in his form. Rugged and dirty. His hair had grown, it hid half of his face and his rinnegan.

Not being able to hold herself back she went ahead and hugged him. His form stiffened at the contact and then relaxed. He smelled of ash, earth and hard work. Of course, he had redeemed himself-all these years of his travel he was working hard to repay for his sins.

A loud snicker rose her from her thoughts and she smiled. Detaching herself from him she turned to look at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be here." She spoke through her sniffs. He just scratched his head and chuckled. Naruto grinned and walked ahead to put his arms around the two. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes in content. Sasuke smiled too, under his bangs and wondered. _'I am home.'_

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled. His children were together at last. At last team seven had reunited under peace and not in battle.

* * *

Sakura made sure everything was perfect. She arranged and rearranged her chairs. Everything had to be perfect. He was coming to her house. He had no place to go after all. Of course, she had guessed Naruto was the first choice but then he was not alone now. Hinata was his wife and they had their own life. So Sakura offered him her place to stay. She smiled as she waited by the door. He was always welcome here. In her home. In her heart.

* * *

He walked in slow uncertain steps. He had accepted Konoha as his home. God knows he had missed this place. And now that he was here all his doubts had faded away. All but one. Haruno Sakura.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he saw her building. It was a simple one-a lot like where Naruto stayed. With his wife. He would add in his mind. He had sent his congratulations to his wedding. Just a word. But that was all. There was something else too in that word. Another meaning. He denied it mostly but he still knew that it was also there. This hidden meaning. He had hoped she would get it.

That _congratulations_ was not just for Naruto but her too. After all it had been her birthday too around those days. But he never said anything else. He didn't know what to right either. So he wrote one word which would suffice for them both. Maybe. His teammates. Comrades. Friends. Brother and...

He stopped. What was she to him? A teammate, friend? Someone who he could spend his life with? He wasn't sure yet. Did she really need him? A person such as him could never give her enough. And he knew she deserved everything. All the stars and the moons as one would say. After all she was Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

He pondered over the thought of Uchiha Sakura and smiled. She would throw a fit if she heard his thoughts. Probably faint. He sighed in amusement.

Shaking his head he climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Her face lit up as she saw him and smiled. It was dazzling, he thought. He let her lead him inside. She turned and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun, you can take the bed. I'll sleep here." She patted on the couch. His lips dropped down. "Sakura, I-" he was startled at her giggles. Sakura waved her hand. "Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine." And she turned to the kitchen, leaving him wondering how much she had grown.

* * *

"Tadaima!" He shouted loudly.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun!" Her sweet voice rang through the house as she peeped from behind the counter. He grinned as he placed his sandals in the shoe rack. How long had he wanted this? For someone to welcome him home. Forever. And now here she was, his wife.

Hinata smiled as she saw him grin. He hugged her from behind and sniffed. "This smells good, Hinata." She giggled and nodded. "Wash up. I'll plate it up." As he walked away, he heard her hum a tune. It was a nursery rhyme. He wondered at the choice of her song and shook his head.

"Itadakimas!" He shouted while clapping his hands together. Hinata giggled and shook her head. They ate in silence, while Hinata kept shooting uncertain glances at him. Finally she spoke up. Her hands fiddling with each other. "Um, Naruto-kun!" He looked up, noodles dangling from his mouth, making her laugh. He raised his eyebrows and slurped. "What is it?"

Hinata sighed and clutched her skirt. "Um, I was wondering that..." Naruto bent towards her as her voice trailed off. It was something about house or big. He couldn't make out. So he spoke. "Ne, Hinata I couldn't make out anything!"

She looked at him and blushed. Inhaling loudly and puffing her cheeks she spoke. "I was thinking may be we should get a bigger house."

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and gaped. "Nani?" He shook his head at her. "Nande?"

Hinata blushed and looked away, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. Naruto blinked as his vision trailed to her stomach. And as he realised what she was talking about his scream echoed throughout the neighbourhood. "Eeeeehhhh?!"

* * *

He looked dazed as she let him in. Her face dropped in concern as his feet clashed with the floor board. Clutching his feet he hopped around. "Ete te te te...!" Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You're gonna be a Hokage soon, Naruto. Show some..." She lost track as she saw Sasuke come. "Naruto?" Naruto looked at him and straightened up-a bit too fast. Sakura caught him before he could fall.

"Ne, Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern. "What's wrong?" She added as his face resumed its dazed look. "Ahhh. Sakura-Chan, do you know anything about babies?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this and looked at Sakura. Her expression turned from that of surprised to that of a knowing smile. "So, she told you, huh?"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief and pointed a finger. "Eeeeeh! You knew?!" He shouted with a look of horror. Sakura hit him on his head and fumed. "Uresai baka! You'll wake up the neighbours!"

Sasuke looked at him in shock. The idiot was going to be a dad. He tried imagining the blonde with a baby. He failed. And as he saw his teammates fuzz about he wondered what his future held for him.

* * *

"Are you sure about it?" Sakura asked in concern. Naruto nodded. "Yep! I'm gonna buy that house, dattebayo!"

Sakura sighed "But it's gonna cost you a lot!"

"Yeah. But..." He trailed off with a blush. Sakura smiled and patted his hand. "Then it's fine I guess,ne." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke silently observed the two. Surely he and Naruto possessed a brotherly bond, but he had never expected to see Sakura and Naruto like this. The understanding. The bond. They were each other's confidante. He had heard her call him her best friend. Friend. He looked at her and wondered about what could have been if he had not left.

Sakura peeped at Sasuke and smiled. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. If you want you can sleep. We won't mind!"

Her smile was genuine and although she had loads to ask she chose to let him leave. So when he nodded and got up she assumed that it was what he had wanted. And what she did not know was that Sasuke was feeling out of place. He doubted whether he was supposed to be here.

"Umm... Naruto." Sakura asked in an uncertain tone. "Hinata is alone, isn't she?"

Naruto gasped and stood up, making Sakura jump. "Ahh! What's wrong with me? My wife is alone! Kuso!"

He ran towards door, jumping as he wore the sandals and shouted. "Choto matte kudosai, Hinata. I'm coming!" And as he jumped from roof to roof. Sakura could only shout after him. "Baka! You'll wake everyone!"

She blushed as she heard an elderly shout back. "So will you!"

* * *

"Baka, baka. Baka. Baka. Baka! Ugh!" She fumed as she paced near her couch. At last she plopped down on the couch and groaned when she saw him. "Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her in acknowledgement. "Why're you up?" He blinked and shook his head. "I was thirsty." She blinked and nodded. When she came back she noticed his hand. The one which wasn't there. It was as if he was used to it. And as he gulped down the water she noticed his stare and blushed.

Sasuke smirked as he returned the glass to her. She was still fidgety around him.

* * *

 **Is it too rushed? One might wonder. But actually Sakura and Sasuke were already in a kind of relationship—long distance one…So… yeah…that's that… R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teehehe! You get another one so soon! ^.^**

 _ **HOME**_

 **Summary** : _He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"The quake has destroyed a lot of houses. And many people are stuck either because of the debris or their injuries." Kakashi spoke in an obvious tone. Sakura nodded, she understood why she was needed. To heal people. "Temmo, Kakashi sensei how come we never felt the tremors?" She asked. Kakashi shook his head. "We don't know that. I suspect it is because it was man made. Perhaps a jutsu or an explosion caused it."

Sakura nodded. "One more thing. You won't be going alone." Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Temmo, Sensei, I think I can handle it myself." Kakashi gave her a long hard stare and nodded. "Sakura, you're an important asset to our village. In fact to an extent a lot of other villages depend upon your abilities. I can't put you in any situation where we can lose you. Especially when we don't know what's happening here."

Sakura nodded. She understood her position. Her being the founder of the children's hospital and head medical ninja in Konoha hospital, she was vital for the village and the missions. She couldn't heal people if she was injured herself. "Who's gonna be coming then?" Kakashi chuckled at her question and placed his head over his hand. "Sasuke." Sakura blushed as her screamed echoed. "Ehhhhh?!"

* * *

She packed and repacked to make sure everything was enough. She looked in the mirror and smoothed her bangs. "Oh." Her hair had grown a bit but not enough to cut.

After a while she landed next to Sasuke. "Lets go, Sasuke-kun." He nodded and turned. And they took off.

* * *

He removed another piece of the fallen debris and gritted his teeth. The man was barely conscious. His head was bleeding continuously. Picking him carefully on his back, Sasuke rushed to Sakura. He was startled when she spoke without even looking at him. "Sasuke-kun place him there!" He nodded and did that. Glancing back at her he realised how much she had changed. Little beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she moved to the man he brought. He had heard about her and her abilities. As the man returned to consciousness he thanked her. She nodded in response, not saying a word. She was still pushing her chakra into him.

After a moment or so she sighed and retreated her hands. "Phew." She wiped her sweat and turned to him. Sasuke glanced away quickly before she could catch his gaze. "Sasuke-kun, was he the last?" Sasuke nodded. "I haven't checked near the river yet." Sakura nodded and shook her hands. "I'll come with you then."

* * *

Sakura huffed as she threw a giant boulder off the lady. "Arigatou, Sakura-sama." Sakura blushed. "Please don't call me that." The woman blinked as she crouched down and healed her. "Temmo, Sakura-sama you're-" a sound off explosion nearby caught her attention. "... What was that?"

* * *

Sasuke jumped as a kunai came after him. It was easy. Too easy to dodge. But the opponent was really sharp, whoever they were. He couldn't get any time to attack. Then he felt her chakra and smirked.

* * *

She could see him. He was dodging the shower of kunais. She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows to see the attacker. She found him and glared. He was gonna pay for this.

* * *

"Shanaro!" She shouted as she landed a kick over the guy. He looked up, startled and screamed as her feet collided with his spine.

"..."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider as Sakura huffed and landed away from the crater created by her. He had to admit, she had grown so much. All in all he sometimes felt he was lagging behind her. Especially when it came to helping people.

Sakura grinned "Ne, Sasuke-kun you can stop smiling and come over here now." He blinked and frowned, light blush tinting his cheeks.

"..."

Sakura giggled as she took a step towards him. It felt as if he was always here. He never left. She took another step and faltered. "Ah!" A purple hand shot out and stabled her. She blushed. "Susano?" She asked looking at him through her lashes.

"Hn." He smiled as she blushed like a tomato.

* * *

They walked in a slow pace, savouring each other's company and the quiet. They had gone back to the village and found a few more people stuck under the rocks. Sakura had healed them too. And now she felt like she could pass out. The number of people injured were too many and some injuries were too grave. Her chakra reserve had been lowered drastically and now she felt herself swooning.

Sasuke must have noticed this because he stopped and spoke. "Sakura, we should rest." Sakura shook her head and stepped before swaying. "No... I..." She saw the look on his face and smiled. "Okay may be just a little."

Just a little turned into the entire night. She felt like her body was made of lead so when he lit a fire she sighed in content. He sat across her, a greater distance than she wanted.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. This was the first time he had seen her doing her job up close. Healing people. It made him realise that the girl he needed to protect when they were genins was now gone. She could easily take out enemies on her own. Suddenly she got up and made her way to him, before sitting down next to him. He eyed her curiously.

Sakura sat and sighed leaning against a tree. She knew he was watching her and she knew he was curious too. The thought made her smile. For a long time she had hoped that he would notice her and now she felt like he had.

Meow.

It was a kitten. Perhaps lost. They weren't that far from Konoha anyways. It mewled and rubbed itself against Sasuke's leg, making Sakura giggle. Sasuke looked a little startled and then smiled before petting it. Sakura looked at him with affection adorning her face. And before she knew she was crying.

Sasuke stiffened and turned to her, unsure what had upset her. The feline seemed to look at her questioningly too before jumping on her lap. He frowned and poked her head. "Sakura."

Sakura wiped her eyes and sniffed, before chuckling nervously. "Sasuke-kun, you must think I am..."

"Annoying."

Sakura jerked her head towards him and blushed. The memories were both bitter and sweet at the same time. They both sat there, gazing at each other. And as fire crackled on, Sakura inhaled slowly and lowered her gaze. A smile formed on her lips as the cat settled on her lap comfortably. Whether she was smiling at it or at the man in front of her, she'd never know.

Her eyes landed on his other arm. The one he had lost. She reached out and touched the edge, shivering slightly. Sasuke stiffened and bit his cheeks inside. Her touch was gentle, almost feathery. He looked away as her eyes shot up at his face.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." He slowly turned to face her and gulped. Sakura bit her lip. "I was wondering..." She gulped and clutched her hands at her lap. Before she knew, she kissed him. It was a light peck, just next to his lips. And then she got up abruptly, cuddling the kitten. And walked over to her side again-all the time blushing madly and avoiding to look at him.

Sasuke was stiff for a long time. But when he finally came to himself, he could only smile.

* * *

 ***quietly slides in* Thank you for reading. *quietly slips out***

 ***peeps back in* Please rate and review. *gives long hard stare and then slips out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo…! Another chaptah! Chop chop, time to read!**

 _ **HOME**_

 **Summary** : _He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sasuke looked one last time at him before turning his gaze outside. Naruto grinned and scratched his head. "Man, I can't believe this is finally happening." Hinata came in smiling and her hand resting on her swollen belly. "Naruto-kun, it's time."

Sasuke stilled as she entered, her face glowing with ecstasy. "Sasuke-kun." She smiled and walked up to him, a light blush on her cheeks. He smiled too, an expression reserved only for her.

Naruto smiled, tears lining his blue eyes. And as he thought of how everything was finally falling into place his hand found hers. His better half. Hinata. And they both smiled as finally Sasuke and Sakura walked out hand in hand.

* * *

Kakashi smiled as they stood there, his students. Naruto was grinning madly while blabbering about his pregnant wife. Sakura was giggling while clutching Sasuke's hand. And Sasuke? He was looking at her tenderly. The affection Sakura always had for him finally reflected on his face.

* * *

Sakura gasped and smiled as the woman walked in front of her. "Shishou!"

Tsunade smiled as her student held her hand. "You came!"

Tsunade laughed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And as she looked at her student, she realised that finally Sakura's heart was mended.

* * *

Ino looked at her best friend and giggled. Finally, they were together. Finally Sakura had gotten what she wanted.

* * *

Sai looked at Ino and then Sakura. He was sure that Ino was more happy than Sakura. And when he looked at Sakura's face he realised why.

Her smile was nowhere near fake. It was real.

* * *

Sasuke had never said it. He didn't need to. And she knew how he felt. So when he pulled her aside to whisper in her ear those words she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 _ **NLP:**_ _Awwweee…isn't this cute? If only this could be true… *Escapes to her dreamland*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _Oi! Come back!_

 _ **NLP:**_ _*Blinking* Uh-huh!_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _*sighs and turns to the reader* Please rate and review. *bows down*_

 _ **NLP:**_ _Hmm…that could be done… oh but may be… *Drawing on a piece of paper.*_

 _ **Naruto:**_ _*Peeps* That's an awesome sketch. Are gonna put that in—Ow hey!_

 _ **NLP:**_ _*winks* Hehe…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bwahahaha…ha..hu…huh…ah…hmmm… never mind… go on…and read…**

 _ **HOME**_

 **Summary** : _He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sakura walked with him. Smiling, she intertwined her hands with his. Looking at him she noticed that he was smiling. "Ne, Sasuke-kun what're you thinking."

Sasuke glanced at her and smirked, before poking her forehead again. "You're annoying." Sakura pouted and shook her head. "Baka, Sasuke-kun. Shanaro." She started mumbling, making Sasuke smirk.

* * *

At night they stayed at an inn. The innkeeper was thrilled beyond words to have them. Uchiha-sama and Sakura-hime. He had corrected the old man. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. Sakura was giggling madly at that. Honestly, it was nearly a week since they had married and yet she acted like a child sometimes. He shook his head.

The next morning, Sakura blinked and sighed before blushing at the nights events. Sasuke slept soundly next to her with a peaceful expression. She smiled and traced his bangs. She had insisted that he cut them. They hid half of his face after all. But he had just frowned and turned his face away like a child, making Sakura laugh.

She lay there thinking about their childhood until he stirred.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." He nodded at her and blushed slightly. It was hardly visible. But it was there nonetheless.

"..." He got up and suppressed a yawn. Sakura stretched and placed her head on his shoulder. "Ne, Sasuke-kun where do we go from here?"

Sasuke smiled and poked her forehead. "Forward."

They welcomed the morning together.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, wait up." She panted and was about to trip. Again.

He sighed and shook his head as a purple hand caught her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to use Susano all the time for me." She blushed and fidgeted. Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura." The said girl-his wife blushed again. "I know. I know. I should be careful." She smiled and walked over to him, her hand over her swollen belly. "Ne, Sasuke-kun do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

Sasuke sighed, she had asked him this twice in one day itself. He never answered her. May be it was because he was nervous as to what would happened. What would he do?

"Sasuke-kun." He turned to face her. She was smiling. She placed her hand on his cheek and giggled. "It's okay to be scared."

He never knew what he loved more-the way she spoke or the way she understood him. How long had he loved her? Perhaps...

Forever.

* * *

Sasuke paced outside the room as her screams filled the air. He had no choice, the next village was too far away and the only place nearby was this hideout. He was relieved when Karin came. At least she was in competent hands.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and with it started a new sound. Crying. An infants crying. He shivered as the door flew open and an out of breath Karin rushed out. Her face glowed with happiness. "Sasuke! They're okay. They're both okay! She-"

He didn't let her finish and darted past her into the room. He gaped as he found Sakura cradling a little bundle. She looked up and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, it's a girl."

His steps were wobbly and uncertain. And as he made his way to her he almost tripped.

But when Sakura passed her to him he stilled. The baby in his arms was suddenly giggling toothlessly. He couldn't help but gape in wonder. This was it. He was a father now. A sudden wave of affection rushed across his heart and his vision blurred.

Sakura smiled tenderly as his eyes welled up with tears. Placing a tired hand on his cheek she spoke in a low voice. "I had a name in mind, Sasuke-kun."

He looked up and blinked, her tired face glowing in a post pregnancy happiness. "Sarada."

Sasuke looked back at the infant again and whispered the name. Sarada. Uchiha Sarada. He smiled and kissed the child's head. His Sarada. Little Sarada.

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes in adoration. "Sakura."

She was looking at her child, when he called her name. Looking up she saw him smile. A smile reserved only for her.

"Arigatou."

And they kissed.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm crying if that's what you're thinking… *sighs***

 **Next one's gonna be the last.**

 **Please rate and review. *bows and leaves while sobbing***


	5. Chapter 5

***Distant Cries* Hush, hush! I'm trying to concentrate. On what you ask? Of course to hold together the damn I built to contain my tears! Anyways read on…Oi! QUIET DOWN! *Crying stops and then starts again even louder* Just…read on…**

 _ **HOME**_

 **Summary** : _He was not about the cute cuddles, public display of affections or any of those normal couple things. She knew. She didn't want those either. She just wanted to be by his side because theirs was no ordinary love. *My version as to how Sasuke and Sakura got together.* The blank period. Picks up when Sasuke comes home in Sasuke Shinden and Sakura Hidden._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

She dusted the old books again as she heard the door open. "I'm home."

She smiled and turned. "Ah, Okaeri, Sarada."

"…`Kaa-san, boys are really stupid aren't they?"

Sakura looked at her and flinched. Then realisation hit her. "Let me guess, Boruto again?"

Sarada gave her a look and then shook her head. "Temmo... He and I do have some things in common..."

Sakura's face softened as her daughter adjusted her specks. Her eyes and hair matched with that of her father. Not to mention the attitude too. She smiled as she continued.

"I think he and I do have something in common... At least when it comes to 'tou-san... Shanaro!"

* * *

Sasuke turned as a rustle of leaves brought him back from his thoughts. Thoughts of his family back in the village. His hands were already on the sword as he scowled.

"Just my imagination?"

He mumbled and moved forward wondering how his wife and daughter were doing.

* * *

 _THE END._

* * *

 **I wish they give us something…anything… Kishimoto-san is so cruel…** T **.** T **  
Anyhooo… rate and review… Princess out!** \m/,


End file.
